<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing lines by HellPossum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182047">Crossing lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPossum/pseuds/HellPossum'>HellPossum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boondocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexually Frustrated, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPossum/pseuds/HellPossum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey had finally gone and crossed the line. He had done the absolute worst. And now there were nothing but to reflect on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossing lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way around it, without realizing that it was all just plain wrong. But maybe that crippling desperation was still there to give Huey some sort of false hope that would make him discover a loophole. Anything really. Some form of peace to him. A guarantee, that they wouldn’t be all ruined. No -  that he wouldn’t be all ruined. Huey was the problem here after all. At first, there wasn’t a thing to blame on Riley this time. Just not this one time. And from all shit possible, did this one of Huey’s deeds just have to be the grandest?</p><p>With the most careful choice of words, he typed in the web searcher. Surely, if just well enough put, even from a taboo like this, there should be a well written study, maybe couple of decent articles and maybe even a not-so-obnoxious group chat? Well, maybe not a chat. That kind of idea was quite farfetched. But if Huey was to really think about it, maybe, just maybe, there really was some mind calming conclusion to find, something to minimize the damage.</p><p>Starting from the age factor; being a teenager could actually explain a lot more than one would like to give it credit. Quite a lot in the matter of fact. And moving on from the teenage factor, it was only natural to go searching answers from the human biology next. Yes, it should be easy to find some forgiving explanations, if Huey could come up with these kind of ‘back up’ themes so quickly without even trying to think too hard. If given more time to think about it all by himself, then maybe the smallest glimpse of hope could be able to reach Huey’s mind.<br/>
But just with one click those kind of silly thoughts were soon to be vanished, without ever even been able to fully form themselves. It was a fast click away from the internet; when the same word had come up with all the top results.</p><p>Incest.</p><p>His stomach was twisting  as he leaned his forehead in the back of his palm. Completely frozen in place, he couldn’t tell how long he was there like that, blinking being pretty much the only movement in his body. He might as well had stayed there like that for an hour for all he could know. Not that it made any difference in absolutely anything. No matter how much time would pass it wouldn’t change a damn in the past. Doing nothing or doing something, the damage had already been done.</p><p>Huey’s eyes snapped forward, back to the computer screen, where from its black off-screen’s reflection he could see Riley arriving to their shared bedroom. Riley slammed the door ever so loudly as he had the hugest grin in his face.</p><p>Grandpa wasn’t staying home that night,. Not that there would be any chance for him to be at home for Riley to be so loud in that time of night. Or to come home drunk. Riley was giggling like crazy, snorting in between laughs like an idiot from time to time. Maybe, if not just paying any attention, Huey could just simply avoid all conversation between his little brother, and like magic, all was good and Riley would just simply go to bed, no words exchanged. Like hell that could ever happen. Taking a deep frustrated sigh, Huey turned his chair to face Riley.</p><p>“YO WAZZUUUUUP!” Riley cheerfully shouted while sticking his tongue out, bursting in to a huge fit of laughter, having to hold his stomach from the overwhelming fun he seemed to be having. That didn’t really have any effect to Huey’s facial expression. Not that much would.</p><p>“Hi Riley, had fun at the party?”</p><p>“Yo, man it was wrecked! I mean, I mean, it was kinda chill at start u know wha I’m sayin? Like these white n****s been drinkin some beer and like chattin and shit and u know I aint sayin beer ‘s bad or shit, aint a hater on that! But u know shit was kinda too chill, kinda lame u know what I’m sayin? And there was even like couple of these bitches on some chat ring like talkin ‘bout some, I ain really even remember.. ‘all the same’- something kinda stuff, like bitches bein probs just crazy kinda shit. But then one of ma homies was like ‘yo bro, ready to start the party boss style?’ and ma homie had found this bottle of tequila somewhere. And I was like, u know me! Like all knows I hit shit hard! And I was like; u know how I always is! Like u play hard or u go home u know wha I’m sayin! Hahaa! And all was like ‘yo! Riley’s the man’ and u know me, I be all cool and shit so I was just like; ‘n***a wha else?’, all sleek and shit..!”</p><p>Holding his head in his hand, Huey listened Riley going on and on about the party without even caring to comment anything to it all, letting Riley to continue his joyful story full of his typical self-hype. After a good while it started to seem Riley’s story had finally come to its end, and the moment had come when Huey finally had to say something in response, without leaving his brother completely hanging.</p><p>“Wow. That’s very cool for you.” Huey tried to say it as unsarcastically as he just possibly could, but of course he failed miserably. Luckily, Riley was too drunk/dumb to even catch on to it.</p><p>“Yeah n***a, u know how shit is,” Riley grinned to himself while drunkenly slightly swaying from side to side.</p><p>And with that, Huey would finally be released from the pain of this exchange. Riley would head to the bed, finding himself fast asleep with his current condition and Huey could go back to loathe himself in peace.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Riley still couldn’t stop all the grinning and laughing all in his lonesome, though he had become somewhat quieter now. Like Huey had thought - and god knows hoped - Riley didn’t head to his own bed. No, on the contrary, it seemed Riley was making his way towards Huey instead.</p><p>“What now Riley?” Huey asked in quite of an angry manner, wanting Riley to do anything but to get close to him at the moment in hand. He really needed Riley to get as far as possible away from him.</p><p>“Oh calm down n***a! Don’t be trippin ovah here!” Riley was shaking his hands in front of Huey’s face while calmly making his way to sit on Huey’s lap.</p><p>“Riley, what are you doing?” was the only thing Huey was able to say or do. It was almost like he had been still for so long already that he couldn’t move at all anymore, let alone push Riley away from him. Or that was what he told himself at least.</p><p>Riley didn’t answer anything to Huey. It was almost like he hadn’t even heard him saying anything, or maybe he was too drunk to register everything said to him. Or maybe he just didn’t care. He started to play with Huey’s hair with his hands, having a dumbest grin on his face.</p><p>“Man! Is so fluffy! Aww man… Is so nice..! I kinda wanna bury my face in it..!” Riley stated while digging and puffing Huey’s afro and started feeling it,  putting his other cheek against it.</p><p>This was still fine. Nothing to be alarmed for, Huey calmed himself. Riley was just drunk and doing nothing but playing with his hair. Though he didn’t like people touching his hair, this was still tolerable. It kind of felt nice. No. He needed to stay focused.</p><p>“U know… Like u ‘s my brother… like… FOREVER! Like is kind of deep n***a! Is kinda nice u feel me?” Riley said smiling looking a bit more focused now, though it was more of him being fascinated by Huey’s hair.</p><p>“That's very profound philosophy,” Huey responded with an unbothered look on his face, just trying to make it trough, hoping the situation he was forced to be a part of would soon be over.</p><p>“Man fuck u salty ass already! I’m bein serious ova here!”.</p><p>“Yes, Riley.”</p><p> Riley raised his other eyebrow with a slightly disappointed look on his face to the lack of his brother’s response, but soon started to smile again in a somewhat mischievous way. Huey was looking away from Riley, trying to escape the situation, not even registering Riley in any way.</p><p>So it came as a bit of surprise to him when Riley forced their faces to meet as he kissed his older brother.</p><p>And it must have been the element of surprise that made Huey respond to the deep kiss Riley had intended, normally Huey would have surely not reacted that way. Riley had put his hands over Huey’s shoulders and was pushing his body more and more intensely against Huey’s.  It was like a trap Huey, for some reason, couldn’t escape.</p><p>Finally breaking the intense kiss that had left Huey panting to gasp air back to his lungs, Riley was just grinning, a satisfied look on his face. Not that he yet would be, just from that.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Huey shouted, but not too loud, from the habit of thinking grandpa would be there to hear it.</p><p>“Is all cool man… Is all cool…” Riley sort of hissed at him while starting to give soft kisses first to Huey’s cheek, then to his jawline, then to his neck.</p><p>“Riley, stop it! This will not continue!” Huey stated firmly, getting Riley to stop as he looked ever so disappointed and almost painfully, innocently hurt from those words. It was the absolute worst, as it made Huey step off his guard for a split second, and to soften just the tiniest touch of his otherwise harsh facial expression. And Riley wasn’t such a fool Huey mostly liked to his younger brother to categorize as, and the same cheeky satisfied grin formed back to Riley’s  lips.</p><p>“Don’t be like that man..! Don’t u want some? I know I want some…” Riley grabbed Huey’s hand, guiding it to go all over his body.</p><p>“Riley, stop.”</p><p>A slight anger had again found it’s way to Huey’s face, though he didn’t seem to be able to make himself stop Riley from using his hand as a tool to caress himself. His stomach was twisting again, but it felt a bit different this time. He was starting to burn. Riley needed to get away from him right this second.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking how u was touchin me… Even tough I wasn’t sure in a beginning… How it ended to feel so good..? We can do it again right?”</p><p>Riley helped himself moving Huey’s hand in to his lower back, Huey’s fingertips slipping inside of Riley’s jeans and boxers. Riley needed to stop now. He needed to shut up. Huey didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to get away from it. He needed to get away from it. Why wasn’t he still able to move? Why Riley didn’t understand that he needed to move - move away from Huey - as far as possible.</p><p>“You’re drunk,” Huey was able to utter, as calmly as ever, without letting none of that chaos out that was starting to grow inside his mind and body.</p><p>“N***a so? U get blasted too! Maybe then u’d  be more fun for a change… shit..”</p><p>Riley kissed Huey’s jawline again as he chuckled, though now quite frustratingly. But Huey wasn’t budging. He wasn’t going to give in. He meant - he shouldn’t. No. He couldn’t. Riley grew more and more frustrated about this behavior of Huey. Almost letting small whimpers fall out of his mouth, he took Huey’s hand again, moving it to press on his semi-hard on, hugging him furiously with his hand.</p><p>“Just touch me!” The frustrated cry left his lips, pressing Huey’s hand even harder on his crotch. But Huey didn’t respond. He paused without saying anything anymore, not moving an inch, not even the hand that was forced to feel his younger brother out. It was almost like he had died in that place. Or rather turned to to a stone.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Riley to grow fed up about it all. He slapped the hand he had forced to touch him away from his body, and pushed Huey back while jumping away from his lap. Huey could see the hurt in his brother’s face, but Riley couldn’t catch any emotion whatsoever from Huey’s.</p><p>“Aight, fuck this then.”</p><p>“Riley..” Huey called after his brother, his voice able to somewhat stay in that same cold unbothered tone as ever, but it would brake just the slightest in the end.</p><p>“No, fuck u. The fuck u first be touchin me and doin all kinda shit. And I mean, ALL KINDA SHIT, but now u can’t do that no more?” Riley said while heading over to his bed, furiously taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. No. This needed to be stopped right now. Huey didn’t want to face his doings.</p><p>“Riley shut up!”</p><p>“I mean fuck u! Foe real! SINCERELY. U’s a bitch! U’s a always been!”</p><p>Why wasn’t Riley just stopping already? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Huey could feel his whole body burning up. Riley needed to shut up.</p><p>“I mean shit u did to me haven’t even crossed my mind before u’s did what u did! Is u’r fault! The fuck u bein all “no” now n***a?! Like n***a wasn’t calling my name all over..! What kinda bullsh-”</p><p>“RILEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Huey shouted before Riley could ever finish his sentence. He sprinted up and close to Riley, pushing him to lay on the bed. Forcing himself on top of him, holding tightly both of Riley’s arms on the side, gentleness was far away from Huey’s ways.</p><p>Riley’s eyes had shot wide open from the surprise attack, knowing well enough he wouldn't be able to shake Huey off.</p><p>“Is this what you want?! Huh?! You really want me to force myself on you?! You want me to do these kind of things to you?!!” Does this turn you on?!!” Huey shouted while tightening his grip on Riley’s wrists, his other knee pushing on his crotch.</p><p>This was Riley’s fault. He had pushed Huey to the edge. Huey’s whole body felt like it was on fire. Riley didn’t say anything back right away. It could be seen from his face that there was pain in there from the way Huey was physically treating him, but it almost seemed like he was thinking something while keeping his gaze fixed on Huey.</p><p>Then Riley finally answered;</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“What?” Huey was confused, not really understanding the answer Riley was giving him.</p><p>“I mean is kinda hot… Huey all alpha and shit…”</p><p>A small grin formed in the corner of Riley’s mouth. Huey lost it. He started kissing Riley with all that he got, letting go of Riley’s hands, Riley immeadiately starting to unbutton Huey’s pants with his feed hands.</p><p>“Fucking idiot,” Huey said under his breath, giving a couple of deep kisses to Riley before moving to suck his neck and ripping off Riley’s jeans, “that’s not what you were supposed to answer stupid. This is all your fault now, Riley.”</p><p>Riley’s head snapped back when he felt Huey’s fingers entering him. Riley felt like he couldn’t breathe as Huey started to give again those deep wet kisses as he kept fingering him. Finally letting Riley breathe, and Huey needing to get some air himself, both of them kept panting heavily. Gasping for air, feeling Huey’s burning stare, Riley fixed his eyes to meet Huey’s.</p><p>“N***a what ever… Just stop this teasin' already and fuck me…” Riley said, out of breath, pulling Huey back to kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really tried to make Riley "sound" in character as possible, but trying to write spoken language in different language than my own was a bit of challange, so I hope it came out relatively easy to read, heh. Never the less it was fun to write his parts as he is such a dumbass, I love that boy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>